


Tease me

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Complete, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek is a Tease, F/M, M/M, Mild Kink, Oblivious Malia, Sexual Tension, Socially abrupt Malia, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally graduating, and Malia has a lot of questions that are really not appropriate for ... well, ever, really. It's not really his fault that he smells like Derek, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease me

Stiles shifted back and forth on his feet as discreetly as he possibly could. Apparently though, it wasn't discreet enough because Malia poked him and glared.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Nothing. Pay attention to the Principal," he muttered.

"I would be able to do that if you stopped moving around so much. And why do you smell like Derek?" Malia asked, scrunching her nose up.

Stiles was saved from answering as Finstock walked past the line of graduating students, glaring at a few of them to keep them quiet. On the stage, the Principal was talking about something about their future, first steps, blah blah blah. Stiles could hardly believe that he was here, finally graduating from high school. He looked over to the crowd, eyes searching for his father, and found him sitting as proud as could be in the third row. Right next to Derek and Peter.

"Why are they here?" Stiles hissed to Malia, looking over to Peter and Derek.

"Peter won't let go of the idea that I'm his daughter, and wanted to see me graduate," Malia said with a shrug. "Not sure about Derek. Want me to ask?" she offered, seeing that Derek was looking over at them, eyebrow raised slightly.

"No, it's okay," Stiles said, shifting between his feet again.

"Would you stop moving?" Malia growled softly, grabbing his shoulder to try and settle him.

Stiles gasped a bit louder than he should have, and Finstock hurried back up the line, trying to find the source of the noise. Malia let her hands drop away and looked as innocent as Stiles, pretending to watch the last of the Principal's speech before their certificates were handed out. Finstock pointed two fingers at his eyes, then at Stiles and Malia, and continued walking.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked, watching as the students finally started to get called up to the stage one by one.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a little sensitive," Stiles admitted, blushing a bit.

"Is this to do with the fact that no one's seen you since your birthday last Thursday?" Malia asked curiously.

"Maybe."

"Okay... So what happened?"

"Not telling you. Shh," Stiles added, turning his attention to the stage as another senior was called, clapping politely.

"Stiles," Malia whined softly, frowning. "I need to know now."

" _Boyd, Vernon._ "

Stiles shouted just as loud as the rest of the pack, both in the line and in the crowd, the whole group of them clapping and calling out. Further up the line, Erica, Scott, Lydia, and Isaac were the same, and in the crowd, Derek, Peter, and Liam were clapping just as fiercely. Finstock called out for Boyd too, one of the star players on the lacrosse team, and didn't bother telling anyone off for their noise.

"Stiles, tell me," Malia growled as the noise died down.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Just _stop asking_. Wave to your dad," Stiles muttered.

"Why? He knows where I am," Malia said.

She looked out to the crowd and saw her father - not Peter, no matter what he thought - pointing a videocamera at her. Malia quickly waved and smiled, grateful that she didn't have the same lens glare problem that the wolves did. Stiles refused to look at her or answer her questions, and they were silent - except for his moving around - for another few minutes.

" _Finally_ graduated Greenberg!" Finstock muttered as he watched the young man walk across the stage.

Stiles snorted a bit, putting on a straight face when Finstock glared at him.

" _Lahey, Isaac._ "

" _Martin, Lydia._ "

" _McCall, Scott._ "

" _Reyes, Erica._ "

Stiles shouted and clapped loudly along with the rest of the pack for each one, Isaac blushing, Lydia smirking, Scott grinning, and Erica smiling happily. A few more people were between Stiles and the stage, and he wrung his hands nervously. _He was finally graduating!_ He couldn't stop smiling or shaking; _he was so nervous!_

"Stiles. Derek says to calm down," Malia muttered behind him.

He risked a glance over to the crowd and saw Derek watching him intently, and when their eyes met, Derek raised an eyebrow and gave him a slight grin. Stiles grinned back broadly and waved a bit.

"Stilinski, Z... uh... Stiles," the Principal said with a prompt from Finstock.

Stiles walked up the stairs without tripping, across the stage and actually avoided the length of microphone cable, shook the Principal's hand without incident, and made it off the stage with his scroll in hand without hurting himself or anyone around him. He barely made it back to his seat without stumbling at least three times, but Stiles was grinning so broadly that he didn't even care. He sat down in his seat a little too firmly and winced, his body trembling in delight as it brought certain memories to the surface. But he couldn't think about that now. Not in the middle of his graduation. Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and that sure as fuck didn't help things. He pulled it out surreptitiously and looked at the screen.

 _You smell fucking amazing. Going to spend hours teasing you before I let you take out that plug_.

 _Oh fucking hell. Not helping, definitely not helping_. Stiles was okay with his sexuality and open about sex in general - more so than most, in fact - but he refused to pop a boner right now. The plug that was filling his ass made him shift a little again, and he could feel the stubble burn against his thighs and torso as if Derek was right there rubbing up against him all over again.

He'd had his 18th birthday last Thursday and took everyone bowling, then spent Friday to Sunday in Derek's loft doing every single thing he'd teased and promised to do. Derek had had his own ideas, and spent most of Sunday scent marking the fuck out of Stiles' body until he tingled with a red stubble burn all over, and it was one of the hottest things they'd done all weekend.

"You smell horny," Malia muttered, settling in to the seat next to him.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you," Stiles muttered in return.

"Do you need me to scratch you?" she offered with a smile.

Stiles shook his head. Malia and Liam might like the whole scratching each other to pieces thing, but he definitely didn't, and it wouldn't help the fact that his phone was vibrating again in his pocket. Finstock wandered past, looking at them all with tears in his eyes.

Finally, almost fifteen minutes later, they were finished, caps thrown into the air and hugs all around. Stiles escaped the pack hug, saying something about getting Derek, Peter, and Liam to join in, and while they all heard the fast pace of his heart, Stiles didn't care. He ran straight over to his father, hugging him tightly and letting him take a hundred and one photos, telling Peter and Liam that the rest of the pack wanted a group hug. Then he pulled Derek in for a photo.

"You trying to kill me?" Stiles muttered lowly.

"Not at all," Derek murmured, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and tugging him close. "Still wearing it," he added.

"You are? But how?" Stiles asked, glancing down to the trousers that Derek was wearing. It didn't reveal a thing, much less that he was wearing a cock ring and was probably as hard as a rock.

"Underwear," Derek said with a smirk.

"The minute we get out of hearing and sight range, you're taking that off, and we're going to have wild sex, okay?" Stiles whimpered against his neck.

"Whatever you want, Stiles. Now, smile for your father," Derek replied, moving so they were both facing the camera, blinking before the flash went off.

Stiles blushed bright red as Derek pinched his ass right on time for his expression to be caught on camera.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"No, you don't."

Malia bounded over, tugging her father and Liam along with her. "Now will you tell me why you smell like Derek?" she asked plainly, frowning at Stiles.

"Because we spent the last three days scent marking each other," Derek replied, shrugging.

"Oh. Why didn't you say that? I thought it was because of the butt plug you're wearing," Malia said crossly, glaring at Stiles.

Her father stammered something with a bright red face, Liam's eyes widened, and the Sheriff looked as though he wanted to take a holiday as far away from her as possible.

Stiles turned and buried his face against Derek's shoulder, begging him to leave. Derek chuckled, nodded to the rest of the pack and their parents, and led Stiles over to his car obligingly.

"They're going to have sex, aren't they?" Malia asked, frowning when the others - all in varying shades of embarrassment (except for Erica and Lydia) - refused to reply.

"Yes, we are, now say something about graduating, you're embarrassing your fathers," Derek muttered from the car, grinning at the bright red blush on Peter's face.

Malia seemed to consider his words for a second, as if contemplating whether it was worth teasing Peter for a bit longer, then abruptly turned the conversation to the graduation instead.

Stiles was in the car, reading over Derek's text messages, and by the time he got into the driver's seat, the whole car smelled of lust.

"Take me home and do _everything_ you've promised," Stiles groaned, pulling him across for a filthy kiss.

Derek grinned broadly and nodded. "Whatever you want, Stiles."

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
